Home
by oneplumshortofafruitpie
Summary: What took him so long anyway? (Fluff, which is apparently my specialty. Safely rates T for arguing and smooching?)


Why am I the cheesiest person alive. It must be my diet that consists of far too much cheese.

But wow! 2 fics out in 2 days! See what happens when a girl needs a stress outlet in her free time? Thank you for reading, you all are the cutest just for loving cute MakoHaru too (those of you who review my stories are especially cute, I love you for saying sweet things)

* * *

Haru couldn't believe his ears.

They had been in Tokyo for two full years now and Makoto is _just now_ talking about living together _because his mom made him_.

Haru had been dropping not too subtle hints since the day he decided to go to a university in the same city as Makoto; When Makoto admits to eating ramen more often than not, Haru tells him how he would gladly cook for him every day if he could. He makes sure they stay at each others' places as often as possible. He leaves practically half his wardrobe at Makoto's, and despite that he wears Makoto's clothes home and keeps them at his apartment. He shows what a great roommate he would make by tidying both their apartments and not disturbing Makoto when he has classwork to do. Haru thought for sure he would get a response from Makoto when he alluded to being lonely.

And yet here they are two years later. _Two years_. Haru might be a tad bitter.

Haru huffs and roughly brushes his bangs out of his eyes, glaring at Makoto. "Why on earth are you just now mentioning this."

"Well, I, um," Makoto is avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his head "I didn't want to bother you and I wanted to prove to myself and to you that I can take care of myself—"

"Stupid, I know you can. And you _know_ that you wouldn't bother me, and that I like taking care of you."

"Y-you do?" Makoto stutters. Haru is annoyed to find him red-faced.

"You understand meanings behind things I do even when I don't want you to, but I have to say _this_ out loud? Is that honestly what was holding this up?" Haru doesn't know if he's ever been this irritated at Makoto.

"You already do a lot for me, and I know I nag you too much so I thought—"

A stinging guilt disrupts Haru's anger for a moment as he remembers words he said _that night_. The words he wishes he could take back most. The anger rushes back to him as he thinks of all their stupid mistakes and wasted time.

"You idiot!" Haru immediately regrets his harsh and loud tone, but couldn't make himself stop. "Do you know how much money we wasted, how many train rides? How much time did I—"

"I'm _sorry_ , okay?! I know I'm a giant idiot—why would you want to live with one of those! How could I have any idea you wanted this when—"

"It's like you don't even know I love you!" Haru interrupts irritably.

The anger immediately evaporates from Makoto's expression, instead he stands there slack-jawed in shock.

"I… I didn't…" Is all Makoto is able to respond, the volume drastically lower than either of them were a moment ago.

It's causes Haru to abruptly realize what he did.

"I-I mean, not like that! Well, _yes_ like that, b-but what I meant was even if I wasn't attracted to you and _in_ love with you, I'd still love you more than anyone, and you should know that."

Haru is bright red despite being able to say all that.

When Haru is able to look up again, he finds Makoto's hands over his mouth, green eyes brimming with tears, crinkled brows, obviously trying not to break out crying.

Haru reaches a tentative hand out toward Makoto's shoulder. "Mako-ah… I think I might prefer it when you're angry…don't cry…"

A tear trickles down Makoto's cheek. He grabs Haru by a shoulder and roughly pulls a stumbling, startled Haru against his chest and grips his back tightly, holding his head with the other hand.

"I love you. Haru, I love you. I love you…Haru…" His voice is quiet and shaky and he grips Haru's hair tighter.

Haru shoves his face in Makoto's shoulder and breathes a deep breath. All thoughts of his earlier irrational anger are forgotten. He has never felt more at home.

"I know."

That's when Haru feels more than hears Makoto finally release a sob. Makoto squeezes him tighter, if it were possible, and buries his face in his hair. They hold each other like that until Makoto gets a grip on his breathing, Haru's heart clenching the whole time.

"I believe you mean it, but I… I don't understand…How could I be so lucky?" Makoto whispers.

Haru abruptly whacks his head.

"Stupid…" Haru starts, pulling back to look at him. "What you don't understand is yourself. How could I not love you? You are apparently blind to your own allure." Haru smirks and Makoto giggles.

"If you say so." He smiles at Haru and reaches out to brush his fingers across his cheekbones, then his nose, his forehead, tracing any paths he can find on the lines of his face. His smile grows huger with each second. "Hey, did you know…?"

"Hmmm…?" Haru was in a bit of a trance watching Makoto's expression and feeling the adoration in the caress of his fingertips.

"We're in love." He punctuates his sentence with another childish giggle and a grin.

Haru couldn't help but huff a quiet laugh and smile back. They continue to smile and look into each other's eyes. Makoto's fingers trail over Haru's ear and down his neck, then back into his hair. He threads his fingers through the soft black locks at the nape of his neck and leaves them there. Haru leans forward and rests their foreheads together, maintaining eye contact.

"You've always had me, and you always will." Haru's voice is soft.

Makoto's bottom lip quivers.

"You'd better not cry again."

"Sorry."

Makoto smiles yet again, and with how close they already were Haru can't help but lean in to taste it. He pulls back quickly, but it was so sweet and so natural yet so electric that Haru can hardly open his eyes again afterward, still reeling from the sensation.

"Mmm…I can't wait for more of _that_ in our future." Makoto reads his mind.

"Then don't wait," Haru breathily responds, eyes flicking briefly to darkening green then down to soft pink lips.

The hand in Haru's hair tightens and pulls him forward immediately, their lips meeting again. Makoto's other hand moves to Haru's cheek and tilts his head for a better angle. They test the waters and, like they had always imagined, they quickly figure each other out.

At some point Haru vaguely realizes he is groping Makoto's chest and torso. The other's hands are trailing down Haru's sides.

Makoto's lips were quickly unraveling his sanity, Haru realizes, as he sighs out Makoto's name between kisses and harsh breathing. Makoto grips Haru's hips tightly and lets out a low noise in the back of his throat. Suddenly the urge to close the space between them is too strong and Haru finds himself climbing into Makoto's lap ( _When did they end up on the couch?_ )

Makoto turns his head away suddenly and catches his breath.

"Wait Haru, isn't this too fast?"

"Our whole lives isn't enough time?" Haru replies impatiently. ( _Yet he is calm, because he knows now that they have all the time in the world.)_

"Ah…Good point." And Makoto reaches back out to hold on to the person he would surely live the rest of his life with, as he intended to never let go.


End file.
